night rises as a twist
by childrenofthemoon15
Summary: bella,rosalie,esme,alice go camping,only they're human and the worste will happen rated m for lemons.Reveiw please.
1. Chapter 1

P.O.V Bella

My hands clutched nervously at the wheel as esme sat calmly beside me, Alice raced quickly around looking for something to do and Rosalie was flipping through a car magazine. As i continued on towards where we always owned the woods were you dont trespass well were not supposed to either. I was nervous as we raced slowly down the trail to our personal camp ground. Marked by the trees alice painted neon yellow. I slowly parked and we walked out in our bikinis. Mine deep blue alice's neon green esme's soft rose pink and rosalies crimson red. We stalked closer the lake water and i touched my big toe, i dipped it into the moss green water shocked becuz the water was bath water warm. Alice bobbed along and a huge neon orange raft tucked under her arm. "Were did you get that?" i asked i know for sure we didnt get a raft "Uhhh, i found it" she answered "were?" i asked sternly " at somebodys campsite" she replied quietly. "ALICE" i complained loudly Rosalie chimed in "well we've already got it lets use it" Everyone agreed "uhhhh majority rules" i groaned as the losing party. Alice smiled as

rosalie tip toed into the water. I watched as Alice huntched down and launched her self at Rosalies back at a blinding speed and next thing i noticed was alice slamming into rosalies back knocking her face first into the water. Rose's blond hair flew up as we heard the smack of her hitting her face into the water. Alice was straddling her back while she was face down in the water and Rose flipped up and knocked her back into the water and yanked her up by her shoulders her eyeliner was rolling down her face in thick blackstreams. "NO" she screamed and rose laughed "I look like a drowned cat" she whined. As she lept away from Rosalies hands and ran at me giggling wildly "YOU ARE NEXT" she threatened. i watched as she raced away heading back to the r.v most likely to take off her makeup or maybe the cabin who knows. I laughed in histerics.

Alice p.o.v

As I took my make up off and ran back Rosalie was getting in the soon as she was in i started to push the raft and jumped we reached the middle of the lake i jumped out I loved swimming ever since bella taught me when i was twelve.i was going every were and then i cant move my foot.i keep kicken but it doesn't get better.i reach my hands down then someone grabs them. I open my eye and see a man with blood red eyes and sandy blond grinned a animalistic smile and all the sudden i couldn't fight and he started to drag then stopped and let me float up. thats when i blacked out.

Bella's p.o.v

"she's been under for about ten minutes you guys"

after that I seen har pop up gasping for a terrafied expression on her face.

"What happen Alice."

"some one with blonde hair and blood red eyes grabbed my feet and hands."

her ankles had red welts around them.

2 hours later roslies p.o.v

As I layed in the bath I closed my eyes and i felt a hand brush over my thigh i opened my eyes to see a burly man with black curly hair and blood red eyes.I went to scream but he put his hand over my other hand was rubbing across my stomach then i felt my body shake uncontrallaby then he took his hand off my mouth and jumped out the alice came into the bathroom all the sudden my eyes rolled intothe back of my head."Bella,Esme." i heard alice shriek.

Bella's p.o.v

Me and esme ran up the old wooden stairs and saw alice holding rosalie with a balled up wash cloth in rosalies mouth.

"Esme can you get rosalies meds off the counter she went threw shock."

Esme nodded and left out the eyes fluttered open.

"what happen rose"i murmured

"there was a guy almost like the guy alice subscribed but he had black curly hair and was very eys red and he was touching my stomach and thy red eyes too and he forced me into shock he did it mentally."

"I under stand."Alice said "when the blonde hair man grabbed me i couldn't fight any more but it wasn't my chose."

that night esme's p.o.v

i pulled my blanket on me and closed my eyes and all the sudden i heard my henry crying.I opened my eyes and saw a man about my age bleach blond hair and red eyes.

"H-H-Henry."

"you know Henry didn't die he's been alive the whole time remember you fell asleep in your room after putting him in the crib."I did remember in fact thats exactly what happen. I woke up two hours later and there was a baby doll in the crib I called the police they looked every were but said that he should be dead.

"It's okay esme convince the girls to go into the cave you use to go to and we'll take friends met my sons today alice met jasper

rosalie met emmett and bella just met edward i'm gonna leave now be there at twelve."he kissed my for head and left.

Bella's p.o.v

i am getting things read for

tommorrow since i had this idea that we could go were we hung out when we were I finishedthe picnic baskett i put it in the freezer and all the sudden i felt hands on my hipps.

"What do you want."i asked I turned around there was a greek god.

"You."he said and laughed.

"Really what do you want and whats your name?"

"Like I said I want .And my names Edward"

"why isn't it enough I'm already dying."

"I'll be seeing you bella"

"what ever" I stomped up the stairs.

the next day bella's p.o.v

I talked to esme and she seemed in are old hiding spot.

"what time is it."esme asked

"noon to be exact."alice chirped.

"nice job carlisle" edward said as he walked out from behind a rock.

"you guys the reason I didn't tell you anything is because they have henry and you know how I feel."

esme said sadly

"I have something to say reason why i did this is i have stage three cancer and we just figered out thats why i planned this trip and i'm sorry."

Alice,Rosalie,and esme were on the verge of tears.

"Well as sweet as this is its time to go."

then three other guys came out edward grabbed me by my hips and threw me over his shoulder and started to walk out the cave.

thirty minutes later

they took us farther in the woods and in side a house in a room with four giant beds.

"we 'll move you each to differant rooms later the way im carlisle."said the man with bleach blonde hair and looked about twenty two maybe twenty three.

later that night

edward took me to a room with a king sized bed with blue comfronters."you know you really don't have cancer right"

What the hell are you talking about?"

"well you see carlislewas your doctor think about it him with brown hair and golden eyes."

"why?"and I broke down sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2 f

Edwards P.O.V

I sat there and watched her cry. I pressed my mouth to her neck and pinched my teeth softly down letting her sweet sugary blood flow. I stopped after a minute and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I shall take what I want from you don't like it to bad .If I decide to take your virginity its mine if I hurt you deal."

"I understand. But will you tell me if they're okay?"

"They're fine Bella. Any more questions?

"Y-Yes about my purity would you take that from me if I was unwilling." She sounded sad and like her life had been token away. I put my hand gently on her cheek as her tears came out I'm no Emmett nor like the rest. she's a pure soul but not to pure.

"No I don't think I'm that bad."

"Yes you didn't seem that terrible .Just kind of I'm thinking of you as a king treated the woman who swooned over him as he controlled him."

"I see were you get that from but you must realize I was always first I never killed anyone just made them forget but I have tortured people to death mentally like I made the kill their selfs."

"well you thought it was funny to hurt me and my friends now I wish I did have cancer and in don't care what you say you guys took Esme baby you made Rosalie go through shock and made Alice lose her scholar ship. so yes you're the worst fucking monster you hurt you and your brothes those girls are my sisters and I love them but you came along after we were doing so well and take us away so go to fucking hell and kill me I don't care."

Bella's P.O.V

"I would rather watch you suffer ."

"Good for you and you know what laugh but when the light in my eyes fade away you'll get bored and kill me."

He got mad and punched the head board and it chipped off about a quarter of the head board. I didn't flinch instead I laughed.

"You know you shouldn't degrade yourself like that Edward. Because you look like an idiot with anger problems."

"You know Bella I can make people suffer for your mistakes?"

"Sorry Edward. And by the way I just won't talk ."

Sorry this chapter is short but promice to make one longer your friend

Brittany

bkw


	3. Chapter 3

bpov

As I lay starring at the barred up windows as i watch the rain gentley hit the window panel I feel the tears drown down my face. then I feel someone grab my side and turn me towards them.

"Hello my sweet" he says gently.

"Hello."I answer back.

"You can call me master."

"I don't have to call you anything."

He smiled and hugged me close. He turned my head away exposing my neck he touched his lips to my neck and i felt the soft, stingof his teeth piercing my flesh. My blood was quickly leaving my body every second i was getting closer to death and i couldnt stop him. Black was cornering me throwing me back torchering me since i couldnt stop it. I pushed away from it and i cant get away.

e.o.v

I walked in

"Hello my sweet" I said gently.

"Hello."She answered back.

"You can call me master." I told her

"I don't have to call you anything." she replied with disgust.

I turnered her head away from me exposing the long delicate curve of her neck and i pushed my head forward and started kissing her neck. I bit my teeth into her delicate skin i continued to take in her blood. I looked towards her eyes they were going blank I smiled. She was out now to much blood taken but i couldnt stop.

I looked up to her face to see one emotion that took her features terror. I finally pulled away from the corpse in ultimate shock. She was still alive but barely. I laid her back down her body dropped lifelessly from my hands. Her breathing quickened and she was shaking.

I walked quickly away got a bag of blood an iv and some needles also i grabbed some fluids. I pierced the little needles into her thin skin that was almost gray now i turned on the machine and the medicine was working. Color was coming back to her skin her breathing was evening out.

B.P.O.V

The black had me cornered and now it was causig more pain. My breathing was shallow and i could't bring it back to normal. THis black wall was pushing on me crushing me and i couldn't push it back all i could do was slow it down. I know its going to kill me unless that ass hat lets my body go. Im not a water fountain for anybody. i cpuld still feel my body the blood was still leaving quickly than nothing i was dropped. Plopped against the mattress. Than his presence was gone and back again.

ain in

I felt soft pain in the crease of my elbow. Than the wall pushed back and away from me receding. I held it back long enough to save my life. Slowly i could move my body again in small increments my toes and fingers. I couldn't feel the pain anymore it was gone. I finally found my eyes and peeled them open and the first thing i saw was the ceiling than him the asshat that thinks im his own water fountain.

E.P.O.V.

Her chest was rising with every breath that was pushed through her lungs in quick pants.

As her eyes opened they dialated like she was drunk and she let out a small breath and she looked at me like I ran her thats what it is to her.

"Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have thought that was a way to make you shut up."

"Well I'm not your fucking water fountaiun or your tap water and if this is my life then kill me damn it!"

"Excuse me but you don't get a choice your her for my own fucking enjoyment get use to it or else you'll be loosing blood every day!"

Then tears where in her eyes making her eyes glassy,she rolled over and covered her head with the confronter sobbing into the bed,

"Look can you stop being so god damn stubborn and listen for five fucking minutes for what I have to fucking say."

She uncovered her self and looked at me with her still glass looking eyes and nodded.

"Look I'm sorry and I don't want to use you for pleasure or at least not or that kind. I brought you here to be my love and to love I'm screwing this up all your friends fell for my brothers and my father. I'm sorry you got stuck with me."

"Hey Man don't put your self down like that or else you end up bein some girl in a strangers bed."

I looked into her eyes and I realized she doesn't hate me she's mad at herself.

"Are you okay Isabella." I ask nicely.

"Its Bella and I am fine just a few regrets."

"What are they."

"Not doing things I should have like hanging with family or never doing one school only Charlie will know I'm gone while Renee has Phil."

"Sorry but carlisle said you can't leave and I'm not killing you."

She smiled a heart aching smile.

"I think this will work if your less possessive and don't drink half my blood every day."

"Well as long asyou don't get a attitude I'm perfectly fine."

When she met my eyes saw her releif in them.I grab her face and push my lips to hers and she kissed me back shoving her tongue in my mouth. When my tongue met his they danced feverishly.


End file.
